jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jak 3 controls
The controls for Jak 3. Originally released on the PlayStation 2 in November 2004, the game was later ported to the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita in February 2012 and June 2013, respectively, as part of the ''Jak and Daxter'' Collection. As such, both the controls for the standard DualShock controller and those for the Vita will be included. Furthermore, the game received official emulation support on the PlayStation 4 in December 2017, though the controls to that of the PlayStation 2 and 3 releases are identical, save for the Select and Start buttons being mapped to the left and right sides of the touch pad, respectively. Jak Jak is the main character, who you control for nearly the entirety of the game, be it on foot or on board a vehicle, animal mount, or device. Dark Jak Dark Jak is Jak's dark alter-ego, able to be activated at any time if dark eco has been collected (as indicated by the purple portion of the meter in the bottom left corner). During this form, Jak is unable to use zoomers, the JET-Board, or his guns. He is also incapable of rolling or crawling, but can still crouch. Additionally, dark powers acquired later on replace his usual moveset, though after performing either the Dark Bomb or Blast power he loses all collected dark eco, reverting to his normal form. Light Jak The counterpart to Dark Jak, Light Jak offers defensive skills as opposed to offensive. Unlike directly summoning Dark Jak and then using any skills as you wish, Light Jak must be summoned by activating a specific ability of his that you have acquired. Only three of these then allow continued use of the mode and any other skills he possesses. Light Jak is unable to use vehicles, various devices, or ride animals, nor can he crawl or crouch. Unlike Dark Jak, however, he is capable of using his Morph Gun weapons. Daxter Daxter, Jak's sidekick, has a few short segments in which he has a set of basic controls while having to reach an objective, typically using gameplay based on hanging from a net or grating. Leaper lizard Notably reminiscent of the flut flut from The Precursor Legacy, the leaper lizard is an animal mount domesticated by Spargus citizens and is a common mode of travel in Spargus. Buggy Buggies are four-wheeled automobiles used by Wastelanders from Spargus to travel throughout the Wasteland. JET-Board The JET-Board is a hoverboard that allows Jak to cruise at higher speeds, or cross otherwise difficult or impossible sections like water (cannot ride over lava). Zoomers Zoomers are the primary mode of transportation in modern-day Haven City. They come in a variety of shapes and sizes, from hoverbikes to hovercars. Monk glider The monk glider is a simple flight-based vehicle used by the Precursor Monks to cross the Wasteland safely. Spargus gun turret The Spargus gun turret is a large stationary defense emplacement used for Spargus citizens to prove themselves and defend Spargus from attacks. Blast bot Normally an enemy, Jinx managed to hook up a blast bot with a remote control system, allowing Jak to use it to take down a barrier. HellCat cruiser A modified HellCat cruiser with a Freedom League design, Jak used it to destroy the war factory's defenses. Dark Maker turret The Dark Maker turret is a large stationary defense emplacement operated by troopers at Southern Haven Forest to establish a foothold and block access to the astro-viewer. Jak managed to defeat their operators and use them against the invaders. Dark Maker bot Notably reminiscent of the Titan Suit from Jak II, the Dark Maker bot is a bipedal mech, similarly capable of impressive strength befitting its robotic stature, but beset with bulky movement. Category:Technical information Category:Jak 3